mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 63: R.I.P.B.E.P.
"R.I.P.B.E.P." was originally released on July 18, 2011. Description Do you guys remember the day the music died? We certainly do, because that day was last week, and also because we have super good memories. We're all up on that Ginkgo Biloba tip. Suggested Talking Points The Meaning of Creed, Dale Carnegie Jr., Skin Adjacent, References, E.E. Cummings Pie, Rumping, The Cat Talk, Sandwich 2.0 Outline 04:42 - My first child is due on July 12th. I am in search of the perfect phrase to welcome my son into the world. -- Expecting In Seattle 09:53 - What's the appropriate, polite response when a friend-of-a-friend asks "have we've met before," when you know for a fact that you have. You don't want to embarrass them by recounting the details of your first introduction, but you don't want to seem like you've never registered them either. -- Meetup In Manhattan 15:35 - Y - Sent in by Dan Divine, from Yahoo Answers user Abbie Cait, who asks: What do you love the feeling of next to your skin ? :) 22:04 - Sometimes my friends rely too heavily on quoting TV shows and movies for humorous effect in lieu of saying things that are unique and engaging on their own merits. What should I do when this happens? Ignore it? Make up quotes to fit in? Change the subject? -- Narratively Nonplussed In The Natty 27:22 - MZ - Personal message from Hayden. Personal message from Kathy. 29:52 - Money Zone jingle 31:26 - My boyfriend of two years lives about three hours away. Seeing each other is difficult and sometimes downright impossible. I know he wants to move closer, but he still hasn't done it yet. Our relationship is solid, and seriously - who wouldn't want to live closer to my baking abilities? You can all attest to this. How do I get him to take that leap? -- Isolated In IndianapolisFollowed up upon in Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back 37:43 - Y - Sent in by Tom Burkheart, from Yahoo Answers user Mitchel London, who asks: Need an old fashioned term for "sex"? For a novel based in the LATE 1800's. I need a term that could be used back then for something sexual that could end in ING. 40:45 - Y - Sent in by Kayla Doherty, from Yahoo Answers user Bomb Soldier, who asks: When is the appropriate time to give my cat "the talk"? My cat, Kate-Kate, is turning eight years old tomorrow, and I've considered talking to her about sex. I'm not sure if she's ready though... Somebody, please help me? 44:28 - Hey, my boyfriend has a boyfriend. I've been dating this guy for almost a year, and he's absolutely wonderful. I even really like his best friend, but the problem is that he is more dating his best friend than me. They spend more waking hours together (I usually claim the sleeping ones), they have so many inside jokes that it is often hard to hang out with just the two of them together, and sometimes I feel judged for intruding on their bro-time (which happens weekly, and bear in mind they live together). Am I just jealous of their manly love, or is there something weird going on here? -- Third Wheel 49:35 - Monthly Observances 58:46 - Housekeeping 61:40 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user AFAF, who asks: Why cant I stop watching porn and what is your favorite disney movie? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Krista Whalen Category:Highlander Category:Monthly Observances Category:Roommates Category:Cats